


【旧剑咕哒♂】唯有午夜知晓的爱与秘事

by Karamors



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karamors/pseuds/Karamors
Summary: 没什么剧情的pwp，短，写的比较早了可能有虫没捉
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon | Saber & Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 4





	【旧剑咕哒♂】唯有午夜知晓的爱与秘事

**Author's Note:**

> 没什么剧情的pwp，短，写的比较早了可能有虫没捉

“Master，打扰了，我可以进来吗？”

得到了屋内的应许，亚瑟灵子化去了身上的盔甲，推开了藤丸立香房间的门。此时半夜十二点已过，迦勒底的走廊是与吵闹的白天反差极大的寂静。而他的御主还伏在书桌前，埋头钻研着从那位万能之人手上要来的厚重魔术资料。

房间内的冷气温度开的很低，立香甚至没有换上睡衣，上身只穿了一件单薄的黑色制服内衬，也不在乎是否会受凉感冒。亚瑟在心里叹了一口气，他的御主无论是对待从者还是迦勒底的工作人员，总是不乏细心和关怀，而在对待自己的事情上却难免显得有些粗枝大叶。他拿起被丢在一边的制服外套，披在御主的身上。

立香这时候才从满脑子繁琐复杂的术式中回过神来，他揉揉发酸的眼睛，尾音已经带上了些许疲惫：“亚瑟......是你啊，怎么还没去休息？”立香时常展现出自己无防备的一面这点让亚瑟有些介怀，他深知这或许只是立香无意识的表现，而他的内心总是会浮现出仿佛不应当属于自己的情感：这样的立香，只有自己能看到就好了。

亚瑟一边整理好桌上散乱的资料，一边接过立香的话说道：“Master才是，已经这么晚了还没有休息，熬夜对身体可不好。”

立香抱歉地笑了笑：“我想尽量多看一些，我的资历比起前辈们本来就比较差，我想努力不拖大家后腿才行。”

这话并不是谎言，迄今为止立香可谓是出色地完成了多次灵子转移的任务，而就在这个过程中他也意识到了自身或多或少存在的不足，可以的话他想更多提升一下自己的能力，也能更好应对各种突发情况。不过他也知道亚瑟对自己的关怀是发自内心，于是又用轻松的语气补充了一句：“要是累了的话，我很快就会去睡的，亚瑟你不用太担心啦。”

亚瑟想说即使不用这么拼命也没关系，毕竟无论什么时候他都会保护好立香，而他又觉得这样仿佛在否认立香的努力，是不应当说出口的，除此之外却没来由地有了别的一些想法。他把手撑在立香的书桌上俯下身，一瞬间被阴影笼罩的立香有些疑惑地抬起头，听到亚瑟低浅的声音：“Master是说，累了的话就会去睡觉吧？”

立香刚想说点什么，就被一股力道捏住下巴吻住了唇，本就一团浆糊的大脑没能消化，直接就当了机。

亚瑟的动作说得上十分轻柔，他用双唇感受着少年唇瓣的温热和柔软，就像是亲吻暴风雨中最易碎的一朵蔷薇。他又试探着伸出了舌尖轻轻摩挲着立香的唇，立香有点发懵，但是没有拒绝，略微张开了嘴，感受到了立香的配合，亚瑟放下了顾忌将舌探入，与立香交缠在了一起。

他细致地掠过立香口腔中每一个湿热角落，如同品味一道甜点那样品尝少年柔软舌尖传达来的触感。立香并不知道在亲吻中应当如何迎合对方，只是本能闭上了眼，被动地感受着亚瑟带来沉浮般的快乐。对方是亚瑟的话，立香并不讨厌，只是在被稍带粗糙的舌面划过敏感的口腔内膜，黏着暧昧的水声传入耳朵时，他的后背会从尾椎骨那升起一股奇妙的酥麻感。这种陌生的感觉让他有些不安，下意识抓紧了亚瑟的胳膊。

亚瑟从立香口中退出的时候，一条银丝顺势带出挂在了立香的唇边。立香有些脱力似的靠在亚瑟的手上，刚刚那场吻让他耗费了不少力气，此刻还没有缓过神，半张着口气息不稳地喘着，眼圈微微发红，好看的湖蓝色双眼中已经泛起了涟漪。亚瑟忽然觉得，内心某根摇摇欲坠的弦被触动了，无法自控地想要用尽气力抱紧他，将他的每一滴血液每一寸骨肉，都糅合进自己的身体里。

理智告诉他必须离开了，再待下去，哪怕再多看立香一眼，那股欲望恐怕就不是他的理性所能压制的。立香一定已经无心学习，可以乖乖睡觉了，他尽量维持着声音中的冷静和沉稳：“Master现在应该累了吧，学习的事情可以稍微放一放，我这就为您收拾好床铺，很快就可以......”

话还没说完，立香便伸手捂住了他的嘴。

“说什么睡觉......已经这样了......”立香声音很轻，低着头不敢看向亚瑟，明明只是一个吻而已，因为这种事红透脸还起了反应什么的，被知道了说不定会被笑，但他仍然用越来越低的声音央求着：“所以别那么快离开......好吗？”

那根弦终于还是断了。

亚瑟没给立香反悔的机会，直接抱起立香的身体，在少年慌乱的声音中，将他放在书桌上，就在他刚刚还在研读的资料题纸上。亚瑟暗自责备了自己，为何会如此轻率，做出了不谨慎的行为，这实在有违他多年骑士道所坚持的品格。而他心里又在庆幸立香给他这个机会。他曾经想说的很多话，想做的很多事，都因为怕给立香带来不必要的负担和烦恼，从而深深埋藏在心底无人知晓，以至于常常被御主评价为粘血质特有的不露情绪和拘谨。但是今夜，在这里，他想那些想法暂时不重要了。

亚瑟帮立香褪去了下身的衣物，只留那条黑色里衬还挂在身上，已经微微挺立的下身毫无遮掩，暴露在视线中。立香不无羞耻，想用手掩住脸，却被亚瑟阻止了。

他希望在情事中能够看清立香所有的表情。

御主的身体并不瘦弱，也说不上强壮，长久的锻炼给他带来了匀称没有丝毫累赘的肌肉，在亚瑟看来，这样的身体也只是充满了青涩的少年感。他俯下身掀起立香的衣物，像对待易碎之物般，温柔而小心翼翼，从胸口至小腹处，留下一片细密的吻痕。他本想在脖颈上留下痕迹，能够张扬宣誓自己的所有，但是又怕过于显眼会让立香白日里与人相处时感到难堪和尴尬，只好忍耐作罢。

立香的乳头和腰间都很敏感，这些不常被触碰到的地方受到来自外部的刺激时，他紧张得绷住了腰身，身体在亚瑟的爱抚下有些微妙的痒。立香用力咬住了自己的手背，但在乳头被亲吻和舔舐慢慢挺立的时候还是没能忍住嘴边溢出的呻吟：“啊......呜......慢、慢点......”

这声音连立香自己听了都面红耳赤，他的反应让亚瑟觉得可爱，贪心地想要听到立香更多的声音，只为他而发出的声音。

这样想着，他便将立香咬在嘴里的手背放下，取而代之用自己的手指伸入了立香的口中，慢慢搅动着，感受着贝齿的形状。立香这次自觉地用舌头配合着，津液很快濡湿了亚瑟的手指，更多的沿着嘴边流下，掩盖不住的淫靡与色情。

已经够了。亚瑟抽离了润湿的手指，在少年的穴口周围轻轻地按压着，立香发出压抑而难耐的轻微鼻音，在手指冷不防进入后陡然抬高了呻吟。

初尝人事的身体必然是紧致的，仅仅是一根手指进入，亚瑟就觉得被紧紧吸住难以动弹。这样没办法继续，他只能轻吻上少年的脸颊，叫着他的名字安抚道：“立香......放松身体，交给我就好......不会痛的。”

立香在这令人安心的语调中平复下来，他努力习惯这种异物感，让身体和后穴都放松下来，尽力适应着体内的手指。感觉到些许放松的亚瑟开始缓慢地抽动，小心地开拓着那未经开发的秘处，慢慢增加到了两指。轻缓的动作并没有给立香带来多少不适，后穴很快分泌出透明的液体，黏滑地迎合着抽插。

只是手指便给立香带来了酥麻的快感，他断断续续发出破碎的呻吟，热潮汇集在小腹，前端性器不知羞耻般挺立着。这种无法发泄的焦灼感让立香着急了起来，想伸手抚慰自己的前端，却在体内某一点突然被按压到的瞬间反应不及，径自射了出来。

突如其来的高潮让脑中一片空白，他不知所措，只能紧紧抓住亚瑟的手臂，高潮的余韵令他遏制不住颤抖，精液溅到了他的小腹，以及亚瑟还穿在身的衣物上。

他想为弄脏了亚瑟的衣服道歉，但是刚才那一下几乎让本就疲惫的他耗尽了力气，如果不是听到亚瑟在耳边说话，他可能就会直接睡过去。

“还没有结束呢，立香......半夜让别的男人留在自己的房间，还露出了那样的声音和表情，要负起责来啊。”

立香像被泼了盆冷水，意识瞬间清醒了不少，亚瑟在刚刚就已经动情，此刻只是靠着定力勉强抑制冲动。少年发出的细碎呻吟，在指尖爱抚下不安扭动的肢体，高潮时恍乎失神的脸，纯真又淫荡。

立香只有在我面前才会露出这种表情，只有我才能让立香露出这样的表情，这种认知不断撩拨着他的欲火，愈加强盛。

当立香被亚瑟压制住身体，缓慢进入体内时，他还是多少有些紧张。他刚刚去过不久，还处在不应期，一开始并没有感受到快感，此时仿佛被烫到一般，有种远比指节更深，更彻底的被填满的感觉，忠实地向立香描述着体内炙热的形状。

立香的体内还是太紧了，甬道里的每一处粘膜和褶皱都在紧紧吸住亚瑟，不愿放开，亚瑟只能等他逐渐适应，再开始由浅入深，由慢到快地动作，每次都进入到最深，时不时摩擦过那一点。

在这样的刺激下，立香的前端又抬起了头。从后穴中传来的阵阵快感让他陷入了无措中，不知道该要亚瑟快点还是慢点，也只能将全身心都交给眼前的人。他紧紧抱住亚瑟，如同溺水者抓住救命稻草不愿放手，敏感点被不断顶弄刺激得他流出泪水，羞耻心和自尊心也被抛在脑后，在不断被贯穿的快乐下他只能不断喊着亚瑟的名字，求他更深，更粗暴地对待自己。

“哈啊......啊......亚瑟......求你......再深一点......”

“那里......很、很舒服......”

眼泪伴着不断拔高的尖叫糅合成泣音，立香觉得已经够了，身体快要到达顶峰，后穴颤抖地咬合着不断进出的性器，终于在亚瑟的下一次冲刺中攀升到了顶点。伴随着高潮时后穴的紧密收缩，亚瑟也释放在了立香的体内。

过于激烈的情事对立香的身体还是负担过重了，不亚于刚经历过一场战斗那般疲惫，这次他是真的不由分说昏睡过去，亚瑟试着轻唤了几声也未能得到回应。

他站起身，用尽可能轻的动作帮立香清理干净换上睡衣。立香是真的很累了，整个过程直到被放在床上，也只是含糊发出了轻微的梦呓。

亚瑟把散落在地上的资料整理好，至于桌上那几张被弄脏的页码，只有明天去找达芬奇借口再要一份，希望不会受到过多的好奇与追问。

做完这一切后，他回到立香的床前，看到少年的睡颜平静而安稳。他俯下身，在御主的额前留下今夜最后的吻：“晚安，立香。”

那是只有沉寂的午夜才知晓的，爱与秘事。


End file.
